Time Has Come Today
Time Has Come Today is the first episode of the third season and the 37th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Summary Addison and Alex treat an abandoned baby. George and Derek are sealed off from the rest of the hospital (possibly with the plague). Izzie mourns for Denny. Meredith tries to choose between Derek and Finn. Callie and Cristina try to help Izzie. Bailey helps a distresses patient. Many of the doctors have flashbacks from their past. Plot Meredith runs out of Seattle Grace, not choosing between Derek or Finn and in her trailer, Addison finds a pair of panties. Izzie lies on the floor of the bathroom while Meredith, George, Cristina and Alex try to talk to her. They try to encourage Meredith to go in because she is so dark and twisty but in the bathroom, Izzie remembers the Seattle Grace mixer party. Izzie greets Alex who is surprised to hear that Izzie is in the surgery program, he tells her she won't last a year. George tries to help Izzie but does so unsuccessfully. At Seattle Grace Hospital, Bailey confirms that that the body the funeral home man is taking away is Denny Duquette's and says her last goodbye to Denny. Back at Meredith's house, Meredith confesses to Cristina that she had sex with Derek and at Derek's trailer, Addison takes the panties out of the dryer, foldsthem carefully and puts them in a clear plastic bag. In the hospital, a couple who had an accident checks in and Derek has to handle it. They were apparently very sick with the flu when the accident occurred and the wife who was driving the vehicle is seriously injured. The husband's flu starts to get more dangerous and he's admitted. Alex has to deal with a serious situation when new born is brought to the hospital after being found in a trash can at a high school. Alex cannot get help from the nurse as she's totally busy with all the flu cases flooding the hospital. While Addison is checking on the newborn, we see that she has a connection to him especially when she hears that he's been dumped in a trash can. Back at the house, Meredith and Cristina are discussing the thing that Meredith did with Derek and Meredith's flashback takes us back to a day in park with little girl Meredith and her mother. While riding on the merry-go-round, she spots her mother talking to a man no other than Richard. She seems them fighting and her mom crying, "You have to tell Adele. Richard you can't leave me!" and Richard takes off with Meredith's mom still calling after him. At the hospital, an angry Adele booked an appointment to talk to a very busy Richard when Miranda comes in to notify him that the IDC is in the hospital and the couple who checked in earlier might have come in contact with the plague. A bunch of parents arrive at the hospital with their four 14 year old high school daughters. Apparently one of these girls might be the mother of the baby. No one wants to confess to Addison the truth and she's concerned that the baby might die soon because of it. In the locker room, Derek and George are getting ready to take off when the IDC worker comes in and orders them to stay in the room as they performed a surgery on a infected patient and might have caught the plague also. Omar, the husband in the car accident, is quarantined in his hospital room. It is suspected that he too may have caught the plague just like his wife. Miranda tries to keep him calm from the other side of the door and he asks her to keep him company. Callie drops by the gang's house with bags of food and instantly tells Meredith that she's not gonna say a word of what she saw in the hospital. In the bathroom, it's Cristina's turn with Izzie. She tells her that she must change that dress and that what she's doing is unhealthy. Izzie then asks her about "Shiva" and Cristina explains that it's something Jews do in honor of the dead. They stay indoors for 7 days without going to work, and, like Izzie, no clean clothes, and goes on to tell her that what's going on with her doesn't have to be a "Shive." Izzie then asks her how would she feel it she never got to see Burke again and decided that they're sitting "Shiva" for Denny. Back at the hospital, the parents are fighting about whether their daughters have to pass a virginity test, and Addison tells them that they can't legally force their daughters to take such a test. When the parents start fighting again, Addison flashes back to the stormy night when Derek found out about her affair with Mark. Derek apparently kicked her out of the house throwing all of her clothes on the street in the rain and forcing her out the door. When he then lets her in agan, he tells her that he's the one who will go, as he cannot look at her anymore. While she wants to fix things he had no interest. In another flashback, this time of Cristin's, we are back to the intern party where she first met Burke, a doctor that she really admired. We learn that he had a girlfriend with him at the party. Cristina approaches him to say hello but after that he totally ignores her. In the same party, we see Meredith and George chatting, however Meredith is not so interested with his life's story and keeps staring at Richard. In the locker room, Derek tries to calm a very nervous Geore. He is worried that he has been infected with the plague and thinks he's gonna die. When he accidentally tells Derek that there's food in the lockers, Derek invades them and starts his feast with a bite of Alex's apple. After Addison and Richard realize that they're almost out of options with the 4 girls, they decide to use blood type tests to see which one of them is related to the baby. Meredith and Callie are in the kitchen having a discussion about how Meredith is an avoiding person when Finn unexpectedly arrives and Meredith avoids him by saying that she gotta check on Izzie. Callie then explains to him that he should not take it personally because all doctors are socially retarded. She starts telling him about her sad story with George. Now it's Meredith with Izzie, still on the bathroom floor. Izzie tells her that she feels she's living in slow motion everything around her is going very fast and all she wants is to go back to when things were still normal. Meredith then tells her that she's not alone and they hold each other hands. Again in the locker room, George and Derek are discussing how Izzie is never coming back when Derek gets his own flashback, one that takes us back to the night where he first met Meredith in a bar just one night before she started working in the hospital. She tried ignoring him at first but we see things heating up a little between the two. Addison and Alex are talking about how someone can throw their baby in a trash can and pretend that everything is fine the next day when blood type results finally arrive and two of the four girls are not a match. Bailey visits Omar's door again, while he's feeling much better, she has some bad news to tell him - his wife has died because the plague complicated her recovery. Oman panics and Bailey tries to calm him down. George is so into the "we're gonna die" idea that he starts to panic and sweat, he even regrets not telling Callie that loves her before he dies. Regretting what he did with Meredith when they first met, Derek then tells him that he has to tell her before it's too late and someone else comes and takes her away. Finn tells Meredith that despite the fact that he doesn't know what happened between her and Derek on prom night, he always agreed that their relationship is not exclusive but it does not mean that he's not pissed. On his way out of her house, he tells her to choose wisely as Derek is bad for her while he is good. Adele, who has finally gotten her meeting with Richard, tells him that she's done waiting for him and he has to choose between her and his job, she asks him to entire. Addison takes the two girls with the blood type matching the baby's and gives them a speech about right and wrong reminding them that a baby's life is in their hands, one of them finally ends up confessing that she's the mother. In the locker room, the IDC worker finally comes in telling Derek and George that they're free to go. When George and Derek arrive at the house, Callie hugs George and express how worried she was, and reminds him that she loves him a lot. Derek, expecting George to say it back, is disappointed when George just gives her a kiss and hugs her back. Derek enters the kitchen to find Meredith there, they smile at each other and then she asks him "What does this mean?" He tells her that he's in love with her and she has to make a choice, he also tells her to take her time in order not to make the mistake that he did in the past. It's night, and back in the hospital, Bailey is still sitting alone in the dark (apparently still outside Omar's door), Richard tells Adele that he needs more time to think about the whole retirement things and she tells him that she has no more time and takes off. We finally find out what Addison wanted to with the panties she found: Hang them in the hospital's messages board under "Lost and Found." Cristina shows up at Burke's hospital room and unexpectedly starts crying and asks him to never die. He replies, "I'll do my best." Izzie is still lying on the bathroom floor. Her final flashback takes us again to the interns party where everybody is ready to leave and she says to George "Isn't it cool? Tomorrow we'll all be surgeons." She stands up from the floor and tells Meredith that she's ready and Meredith helps her take off the dress. Cast Main Cast Special Guest Star Guest Starring Co-Starring Uncredited Medical Notes Music Trivia Gallery Gallery